


Lights In The Night

by Theronmancer



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Injury, M/M, Struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theronmancer/pseuds/Theronmancer
Summary: Marcus and Baird plan a Light Show.





	Lights In The Night

Christmas was something Baird had never enjoyed. His parents never celebrated anything of the sort, not even once in his life time as far as he could remember. 

That didn't seen to bother Marcus though, oh no. The big man was in fact right now outside hanging up a section of lights on the house. 

Why he does it, I'll never understand. He thought to himself, dragging his ass out of the chair and into the doorway whilst grabbing his winter gear on the way. 

Baird followed the sounds of cursing and angry growls, finding Marcus wrapped in a set of lights hanging from the shackles. 

“Well, well, well what do we have here? A early Christmas gift from Santa Claus?” Baird sneers sarcastically, watching Marcus try to untie the cords with little success. 

“Very funny asshole. Help me down, why don't you?” Marcus growls at him. Baird chuckles to himself as he helps him untangle his feet, not anticipating the man to fall on top of him. 

“Ugh.. look at what you did! Now I'm all wet and cold! I hate being wet and cold” Baird complained, shoving against the man's chest to get him off. 

“Yeah yeah, stop complaining little miss princess” Marcus grunted as he stood up, helping Baird back to his feet. 

Dusting himself off, Baird looks at the lights with raised eyebrows. Holy shit. How did he manage to get so many up in so little time?.. He's only been at it for an hour. 

“Never seen Christmas lights before smart one?” Marcus asked clearly trying to lighten his already sour mood.

“Uh what?” Baird clattered out, his head cocking to the side in a very innocent, yet sarcastic way as he looked over the lights still in his preferable vision.

“Stop being an ass. I know you heard me, Corporal” 

Baird turned his attention to Marcus, his eyes cold as he stood up a little straighter. He hated being reminded of his rank. He hated it when anyone used it in a joking manner like Marcus just was and he especially hated it when anyone reminded him of his past. . 

“No, not really. My Parents never hung them up or believed in it and I rarely left the house at night.” Baird sighed, his head falling with his hands balling into fists. A warm hand on his shoulder made him look up. With a squeeze Marcus let his hand fall and stepped past Baird, urging him to follow him to the backyard. 

“What now?.” Baird groaned, following Marcus relentlessly with a heavy foot as the wind blew against him again. 

“You'll see” Was the only reply.

It took some time and convincing, well more ordering but eventually Marcus and Baird both spent the next several hours hanging up the last of the lights, the house lined with them as they climbed down from the icy roof. 

“Can we go inside now?” Baird asked, shivering as he rubbed his hands together. 

“No” Marcus said sternly, looking over his shoulders at Baird. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Where are you Daddy?” A kids voice echoed from inside. 

Oh crap Baird thinks to himself as he rushes inside and finds his son, staring completely confused at the lights dangling from the view of the living room window. 

“J.D? What's wrong?” 

His son turned towards him, a gaping gash on his head with blood all down his face. A look of horror crosses his features as he shouts for Marcus. He quickly withdrawn the med kit he carried on him since the day J.D split open his head. 

The sound of footsteps approaching and the door being thrown open startled him and J.D. “What the fuck happened?” Marcus practically roared in the background, Baird ignoring him as he worked with a needle and thread to stitch the wound shut. 

“Hell if I know, just came inside and he's like this.” Baird replied, standing up and regarding his know bloody jacket. 

“Daddy?” J.D, know clean and patched up called.

“Yes?” The two spoke in union, rare smiles on their faces. 

“Can we go outside and see the lights?” 

The two veteran gears exchanged looks, Baird shrugging while Marcus nearly nodded his head. Baird picked up the kid lifting him up over his head and onto his shoulder blades, much to the delight of J.D who laughed and giggled the whole way outside. 

Before the pair could reach the outdoors, a blaze of light flashes across their vision temporarily blinding them until their eyes adjusted. 

“AHHHH!” J.J.D yelped as he tried to hide from the light, fear flashing in his eyes. 

“WHOA! Calm down buddy, it's alright!” Baird laughed nervously, trying to keep him from falling off his back, shooting a icy glare at Marcus who just shrugged. Asshole

The sounds of hands clapping drew his attention to the streets where hundreds of people gathered outside their house, a few friendly faces were among the group. What surprised him though was the fact that so many people have gathered right outside their house. 

“What have you done?” Baird demanded as Marcus stopped beside him, his arms crossed over his chest as his mouth curved up ever so slightly at the people gathered. 

“Nothing, nothing at all” Marcus replied smugly, his eyes watching the whole house shine up like a giant Christmas tree. 

“Okay..” Baird huffed as he walked down the stairs and eyed the house. Not being able to stop himself, a grin split onto his lips as he set J.D down and watched his face light up with wonder. 

The lights stayed lit for hours lighting up the whole neighborhood while the people gathered spent the time talking and just enjoying the show. At least until the power generator failed and the house lost all its power. 

Despite the loss of the power they spent the next several hours making sure everybuddy got out safely and that the bulbs weren't exploding. J.D like most kids tried to stay away, but his parents found him nodding off on his bed. “Merry Christmas buddy, hoped you liked the show” Baird said as he helped him lay down and pull a blanket over him. 

“Loved it” Came a squeak from under the thick blanket. 

They both quickly said good night while switching the lights off, thumping towards their bedroom themselves with exhaustion in their eyes. 

“Definitely was a exciting day” Baird mumbled against Marcus chest a few minutes later.

“And you said you never enjoyed it” They both shared a laugh before nodding off a few seconds later thanks to their training of being a solider


End file.
